A Time to Love
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: AU. What if the Auditores never died? What if Ezio had never lost his father and brothers? In here, he didn't. Thanks to a young French Assassin, the family was kept whole. But that didn't stop their quest for vengeance. When romance blooms, we need ask; can she handle Ezio? Or rather, can Ezio handle her? AC2. EzioxOC. DesmondxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 1**

_2012_

_Click, click, click, click, click_. Her stilettos clicked along the floor as she walked down the corridor to her workspace, lined by three and a half glass walls and an open space for coming and going. Putting her handbag on the desk, she removed her coat and draped it across the back of her chair, sitting down and removing her shoes. She bent down a little to reach under her desk and turned the computer on. Waiting for it to boot up, she drummed her French manicured nails on the metal desk. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_. After a minute, the screen lit up, asking for her user ID and password. A few more little taps and a definitive one later, the computer gave a happy hum and welcomed Gracia Roberti. Settling herself in for the day, she picked the bottom item of her 'IN' tray and opened it up. She always worked from the bottom unless given something important because she saw it as the things on the bottom are the oldest so they should be done first. It made sense to her.

A little while later, her eyes flicked back and forth between the computer screen and the file that she had propped up against the wall of her cubicle. She was a data processor for the international company called Abstergo Industries. That basically meant that she spent all day typing up people's handwritten notes and analysis's into a computer and then sending it to the Data Handling Department. She'd only had the simple '9-to-5' job for a couples of weeks, maybe two months, and she was bored stiff. But it paid the bills and with the economy…Well, no matter how boring and dreary a job was, she couldn't just quit without knowing that there were ten other jobs waiting for her. Plus 10.50€ an hour was a small incentive, since Italy didn't actually have a state minimum wage. But some of the other employees kind of gave her the impression that they were…Well, stuck there. Like their contract wasn't going to run out for a long time. If it ever ran out. Though they didn't really talk to her. In fact, there wasn't much communication between anyone. Something in her gut told her it wasn't allowed, or frowned upon whilst they were supposed to be working.

Some of the only interaction she'd had since starting the job was when she signed in and out for the day – which was obscenely difficult in-and-of itself; the amount of security and checks that she had to go through…An ID check to pull into the underground parking lot where she and her car are then searched after pulling into her allocated space, one to access the building via the only elevator that goes down to that level, another when she arrived at the floor she needed after she left the elevator – which all had two armed guards in them – random checks throughout the day, along with the guards that routinely patrolled through the huge room that she worked in.

Then she had to repeat the whole thing to leave. Check with the guards monitoring the elevator, check with the guards in charge of the only entrance/exit of the building, check with the guards in the parking lot, have another car and body search and then be allowed to leave. All the checking took up at least twenty minutes of her time each time it happened. The building was sealed at 5:45pm every night, without fail. So at exactly five, there was a rather rude announcement over the PA system for 'all employees to gather their belongings and quickly and orderly proceed to the exits' as 'the building will be sealed in forty-five minutes' and 'anyone who has not completed the checking out process before 5:40pm will not be allowed to leave and will have to remain in the security centre overnight'. It was tough shit. The company's excuse was 'Security reasons' and – the Powers That Ruled Every Company with an Iron Fist – Health and fucking Safety. But how is being checked four times just to be able to sit at her desk 'Health and Safety'? Didn't they just do things like stick stupid signs everywhere with stuff like 'Mind the Stairs' written on them?

Anyway. Work was a bit difficult at times. Particularly with the weird machines that she was supposed to pretend didn't exist. They were huge blocks of metal with blue lights on them and a curvy top, which she had seen people lie on at times. When she had been given the job and shown to her booth, she had tried to ask the man about them but he had been very rude and told her, in no uncertain terms, that she wasn't important enough to the company to be told about them, and that her only job was to type things up. And if she caused any trouble, she'd be gone with no prospects in a heartbeat. So she didn't ask. The people in charge, anyway. There was a man in his forties who sometimes walked with her in and out of work that she chatted to. He had told her that the machines were called 'Animuses' or 'Animi'. He didn't tell her what they were for or what they did, because he didn't know himself. He only knew their name from reading a file that he shouldn't have a few weeks before. He'd told her this in the elevator. He didn't turn up for work the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. On the fourth day, a new man was shown to his cubicle. Gracia kept quiet after that.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small _'ping!_' by the computer. An e-mail. Clicking on it, it read;

'_Gracia Roberti, please report to Warren Vidic on Floor nine by 11am. Print this e-mail to hand to Security. Research Department.'_

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was already 10:15. Slipping her shoes and coat back on whilst the e-mail printed, she picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder. Taking the paper from the printer, she left her office and proceeded to the elevators. She showed them her ID card, to which the guard nodded at and punched in the code for the elevator. Waiting in the awkward silence, she glanced at the paper again. Confused by its lack of detail, she looked up when the elevator doors opened. Stepping in and politely smiling to the guards, who just ignored her, she pressed the button for the ninth floor. The doors closed and they rode in silence. Keeping her eyes roaming and her head moving, she was silently grateful when the doors opened and she was free to step out.

Having never been on the ninth floor, she quickly glanced over to a map of the floor and mentally noted the direction that she needed to go in. Coming to a set of double doors guarded by two armed men, she stopped a few feet away from them, shuffling nervously.

"Hello, I'm Gracia Roberti, I was told to come and see Warren Vidic." She explained in a timid voice, offering the e-mail to one of them. The one of the left took it and examined it, before nodding and entering the code on the keypad to open the doors. Murmuring a 'thank you', she stepped in, her heel clicking on the metal floor. The room was large and open with plenty of light. In the centre stood a machine, a solid black of polished metal with a low blue glow, with a blonde woman standing at the computer and a man with grey hair and matching beard standing on the opposite side of the machine reading a file. He didn't look up as she approached slowly. When she got close enough, she spoke up again.

"Hello, I'm Gracia-"

"Roberti. Yes. Warren Vidic." He said in a short tone.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"What's going to happen now is a simple routine check, we do this to all our employees. Your file says that this is your first time in the Animus."

She paused. Her first time? Was she going to use this one? Why? "Pardon, Sir?"

He sighed with frustration. "Have you ever used one of these machines before?"

"No, Sir."

He frowned. "Do you even know what an Animus is?"

Annoyed by his tone but determined to be polite, she answer, "No, Sir."

He closed her file and looked at her. "Well then, climb on and I'll explain."

!"!

_A/N: Little note; Gracia's name is pronounced 'Gra-cha' because in Italian, a C followed by an I makes a 'ch' sound _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 2**

"_Have you ever been in one of these machines before?"_

"_No, Sir."_

_He frowned. "Do you even know what an Animus is?"_

_Annoyed by his tone but determined to be polite, she answer, "No, Sir."_

_He closed her file and looked at her. "Well then, climb on and I'll explain."_

"Climb on?"

"Yes. Get on the Animus." He snapped.

She hesitated but was strong-minded in just doing as he said and not risking her job. She walked over to the block of metal, taking her coat off and laying it over her bag on the floor, hopping on delicately and lying back, her head feeling slightly awkward on a circle of raised metal.

"Okay, Gracia," The blonde woman spoke up, "most people's first time can be a little rough, but we're not going too deep today, only skimming the surface."

"The surface of what?" She asked a semi-circle of glass started to come over her head.

"Your DNA." Vidic stated.

"Why my DN– Oh!" She interrupted, suddenly feeling very drowsy and dizzy, her vision blurring. Everything felt distant. She couldn't really feel anything, or hear anything.

"It's alright, Gracia, that feeling's normal. It'll pass. Just stay with us." The woman said softly, making Gracia want to obey her. "Okay, hold on for a moment."

What happened next was bizarre. A light blue screen came up in her mind. A vertical strand of DNA appeared, along with the words 'Subject Eighteen, Gracia Roberti'. Bits and pieces of it started changing in size and colour, flashing and giving her a small headache. But then it stopped and one piece became focused on.

"_Warren, take a look at this."_

_Vidic hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting…And it coincides with Subject Seventeen's strand during that period too."_

"_Coincides? You mean-"_

"_Indeed. Run some more tests, I'll let them know."_

Distantly, she heard the tapping of keys on a keyboard. Suddenly, a little box cropped up next to the DNA strand. _'I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE. DON'T GO HOME TONIGHT, THEY'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU. ROMANI'S CAFÉ, 7PM'._ As soon as she had read it, it was gone.

"_Okay, I'm going to pull you out now, Gracia. You'll be fine."_ Lucy said again. Her head spun again when everything went white. At least it was quick. The glass semi-circle withdrew, allowing her to sit up, which she did slowly, taking a few deep breaths. "That was good, Gracia. That was a lot better than most people. Now you'll feel a little dizzy for a while, maybe some queasiness too. But that'll pass. Just rehydrate and you'll be okay."

"Alright, Miss Roberti, you can go back to work now."

She delicately climbed off the Animus, gathering her things and steadying herself. Clearing her throat gently, she murmured a 'thank you' and left.

!"!

Her head felt funny for the rest of the day. She hadn't had any tummy ache, a small blessing, but she was dizzy and unfocused for the rest of day. Quite a few times, she inputted some wrong numbers or notes in the computer and only remembered to change it when she read it through again. She drank plenty and made sure to eat lunch but it wasn't the Animus that was doing this to her. It was what the little box had said. Why couldn't she go home? Why would 'they' be waiting for her? And who were 'they'? Was it to do with her DNA? And what they had supposedly found? What was that single strand that they had picked out? Whatever it was, they had seemed a little surprised to see it there.

Absentmindedly, she closed the folder and emailed it to the DHD – Data Handling Department – and reached out for a fresh one. Feeling that there wasn't one, she looked at the clock. 5:22pm. She'd missed the PA announcement. She had to move otherwise she would get locked in.

"Fuck!" Not bothering to turn the computer off, she grabbed her bag and coat, running out of her cubicle to the elevator. The guards let her through and she rode in silence again, anxiously tapping her foot whilst watching the display that showed which floor they were on. When it reached her floor, she left quickly, running as fast as she could in her heels. As she scurried across the marble floor to the place where they checked everyone in and out, she was relieved to see some people still being processed.

"_All employees must present their ID cards! Have them ready by the time you reach the desk!" _Ordered the speaker that was near the checking station.

Gracia reached into her coat pocket for her ID card and froze. It wasn't there. She checked her other pocket. Not there either. Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she rummaged through it and then panicked. Her ID wasn't in there. Panicking more, she glanced around the floor behind her. It wasn't there either. Hurrying back down the corridor, she kept looking at the floor. Where the hell had her ID card gone?! She got back to the elevator that would take her down to the floor she worked on. She pressed the button. The light didn't even turn on. She pressed it again. Same reaction. She looked at her watch again. 5:28pm. The elevators were turned off at 5:25pm!

"Fuck!" She kicked the elevator door and regretted it as the pain shot through her toe. Sighing and running back to the checking station, there was no one else to check through. "Excuse me! _Scusi_!" She called to the guards at the station. "Hello!"

"Time's nearly up, miss." One stated, holding his hand for her ID card.

Her throat clenched up. "Um, I'm very sorry but I can't find my ID card."

The guard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't find it. I'm very sorry, sir!"

He crossed his arms. "Have you had your card at all today?"

"Yes, I have, sir. But I was lost in my own thoughts earlier and I didn't hear the announcement at five and then when I checked the clock, it was twenty past five and then I had to grab my things and run to the elevator and then I must have forgotten my card somewhere along the way and I went back to look for it but I can't find it!" She panted as she got to the end of her sentence/speech.

"Well what's your name?" He pulled out a small hand-held device from his pocket.

"Gracia Roberti."

He tapped his machine, followed by a small beep. "No, you're not on here. Are you listed as a different name?"

"I shouldn't be." She panicked more. Why wasn't she on the system? Did it have anything to do with her Animus session earlier? "Did you spell it right? G-R-A-C-I-A R-O-B-E-R-T-I?"

He tapped his machine with every letter she listed. The same beep. "No, you're not listed." Out of nowhere, someone took hold of her arm. "I'm sorry, miss, I'm going to have to escort you to Security."

"_Che_? This is ridiculous! I've been working here five weeks! I've never had a problem checking in or out!"

"This way, miss." The guard who was holding her arm said firmly, pulling her down a corridor. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, she went with him compliantly. As they reached a door, he swiped his own key and punched in a number on the keypad and then pushed her through the door, following behind her. "Come on." He pulled her down another short corridor and then stopped in front of a metal door with a strip of glass a foot high at eye-level. He tapped another code and opened the door.

It was a cell. Granted, it was more comfortable than a prison one but it was still a cell. There was a six-foot long cot at the end which did look fairly comfortable, with a blanket and pillow on top of it. There was also a metal toilet with paper next to it. On the wall to the left of the door, there was a small metal box that she knew held bottle of water and refrigerated bread to stop people becoming ill from dehydration and lack of food.

"You're going to have to stay here for the night, miss, until we figure out where your card is. There's water and bread in that fridge. If you need anything, just knock on the door." But something about his tone of voice made her feel very certain that she could knock all she wanted but no one would come.

With a sigh, she stepped in and the door closed behind her immediately, sealing her in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 3**

She had problems sleeping. Not surprising really. Why hadn't she been listed on the register? That question kept spinning round and round in her mind all night long. She'd been registered for all the weeks that she'd worked at Abstergo, without a single glitch. But then she sees that Vidic man, who finds something in her DNA and then suddenly she's gone. How? Why? But what was truly odd was the text she'd received at 7:03pm.

"_Where are you? I told you to meet at Romani's. Did you go home?"_

She puzzled why it was in Italian but she overlooked it as she didn't recognise the number but she suspected who it was from. That blonde woman who had been at her 'Animus' session. She replied in Italian, _"I lost my ID card. In security cell."_

She didn't receive an answer. Sighing, Gracia lay down on the coat and finally managed to drift off into a light and disturbed sleep.

!"!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Desmond Miles' thoughts were interrupted by the door to his 'bedroom'-slash-cell opening with its usual 'whoosh!' It was Lucy. Exactly as he remembered. Only this time, her white top was splashed with blood.

"We have to go!"

"Lucy? Why did they-?"

"Now!" Her tone left no room for arguments as she turned and stalked over to the Animus, Desmond following behind. "Get in." She ordered, nodding to the machine that had literally changed his life overnight.

"Lucy, what's with the blood? Are you okay?"

"Look, we have maybe ten minutes – _maybe_ – before they figure out what I've done. If we're not out of here and on the road before then-"

"We're leaving?"

"Desmond," She started, clearly becoming worried, "I promise I'll answer all of your questions _later_ but for now, I need you to just shut up and do what I say. So please get in the Animus." She finished with an exasperated hand wave at the Animus.

Conceding, Desmond nodded. "Alright." He climbed on and positioned himself. The glass circle came over his head and he felt himself being pulled into the software once more. Only this time, the programme didn't start. A menu screen similar to the one he had seen when he was first put into it came before his eyes. The tapping of computer keys accompanied a confusing image. A strand of DNA came on screen, labelled as 'Subject Seventeen, Desmond Miles'. A moment later, a strand appeared both on the left and right of his. The left one was labelled 'Subject Sixteen' and the one on the right 'Subject Eighteen'. Both of them lacked names, simply stating 'confidential'. Who were they? More people like him? What was Lucy looking for? Pieces of Sixteen's DNA lit up, followed by Desmond's, and then Eighteen's. '_Memory match found_' the computer announced. It flicked back to Desmond's and then said, '_Accessing memory'_.

_The scene abruptly changed to a screaming woman, probably in her mid to late twenties. Two other women were there; she was in labour. The woman between her legs shouted something, obviously telling her to push. The baby arrived a few seconds later, cradled in the woman's arms._

"_It is a boy!"_

_And it was silent. No movement or crying. The two nurses looked at each other in fear. The door burst open and a man rushed in._

"_My love! I'm so sorry, I was at the bank when they told me! Am I too late, have I missed it?" He looked to the silent infant. "Give him here."_

"_Giovanni?" The new mother whimpered._

"_Shhh, my love, it will be alright." He held the baby delicately in his arms and spoke to his gently. The baby moved slightly and then finally let out a loud cry. "Listen to him! A fine set of lungs!"_

_His wife looked up at him and her new son proudly. "And what shall we call him, my love?"_

"_Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze!"_

The scene dissolved and Desmond was quickly brought back into the real world.

"Get up, let's go!"

Desmond rolled off the Animus as the usual dizziness and blurred vision he got from using the machine kicked in. "Yeah, I'm gonna need a minute."

"There isn't time, Desmond, we have to leave. We need to do something else first and I'll need your help for that."

"What?"

"We're busting Subject Eighteen out, too."

Surprise made him forget the dizziness, shooting upright and following Lucy quickly out of the room. "What?!" He cried as he ran after her, out into the corridor.

"Desmond, come on!"

"Subject Eighteen? They're here?"

"_She's_ here."

"So why are we busting her out too?"

"Your memory collides with hers at that time period we were just looking at."

"What?"

Lucy sighed as they hurried through the corridors. "Her ancestor knew yours during that point in time! Closely too; close enough to create a new strand."

"New strand?"

She looked at him as if he asked what two plus two equalled. "They had a baby, Desmond, that's what 'a new strand' means. They created a new life, a new strand of DNA."

His head spun with that detail and changed the subject. "And Subject Sixteen?"

"It's a little complicated, Desmond. And there's a small problem right now."

"What?"

"She's locked up in Security."

Desmond frowned. "Why?"

"She works here. Well, she did until today. Abstergo researches all of its employees and they thought they'd found something in her lineage, so they sent her to us to take a better look with the Animus."

He caught on, nodding. "And you found something."

"Not just 'something'; exactly what they were looking for. So they cut her out of the company, simply making it look like she never worked there, and are going to start working on her tomorrow. Which is why we need to get her out, so they can't use her. This little rescue mission was only planned for you, so I'm improvising!"

"Look, just tell me what you need me to do."

"We're heading down to the ground floor, that's where Security is. We're going to break her out and take her with us. But she was only in the Animus for a few minutes, Desmond. She's not like you. She hasn't had any training; she doesn't even know about Abstergo's real intentions or the Assassins."

"So she's normal?"

"No, she's a civilian. Okay, stay close for this part." She instructed him, quickly running to an electric door. Desmond heard shouts a second later, seeing two guards behind a glass wall, trying to get to them. Lucy managed to get the door open and they stepped in what was actually an elevator.

"So I'm really getting out of here, huh?"

"_If_ we can get out of here. Missions like these are normally planned weeks in advance; I had to think of this in the last few hours. Desmond…" She paused, looking a little scared, "There's a chance that we won't make it out of here. You'll be put be back in the Animus until you end up like Sixteen, so will Eighteen. And then when you're nothing but a vegetable, they'll kill you both. We can't let that happen." The wall behind them slid open and they stepped out into a huge room filled with glass offices. "Follow me." Lucy ran straight through the maze of glass, the route revealing not a few but dozens of Animuses.

"Whoa, look at all these. How many are there?"

"Be quiet, Desmond!"

"Is it Animuses? Or Animi? What do you think, Lucy?"

"Desmond, shut. The fuck. Up. Please." They ran through the rest of the maze, pausing at certain points to allow guards to pass them without them getting noticed, until they emerged out the other side and ran to another elevator. Lucy swiped her card and tapped in a code. But the small screen turned red. "Fuck! I thought this card would work!"

"Wait, hang on." Something changed in Desmond's mind, making his vision turn into what Lucy called 'Eagle Vision'. Everything turned a slight blue colour, except the two, three, four and seven keys on the pad. 2349? No. 9423? No. 2493? Yes! The elevator doors opened.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know…"

"Never mind." Lucy stepped in and pressed the 'G' button. A few seconds later, the doors opened again and they stepped out cautiously. "This way." They ran through more corridors, all with the same grey metal and carpet. They turned a corner and headed towards a door labelled Security. "I don't know this code. You'll have to do it again."

"Okay, hang on." He turned his Eagle Vision back on. The three, six, eight and nine keys lit up. 9863? No. 3869? Yes! The door buzzed open and they hurried in. Not far now…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 4**

Gracia was drawn from her sleep by the sound of the outer door opening. She sat up quickly, adrenaline pouring into her system as she readied to defend herself, mentally preparing herself for the first. Reaching down quickly, she grabbed her heeled shoes, prepared to use them as weapons to defend herself if necessary.

"Hello?" The lights in the cell flickered on with the movement, making Gracia flinch as her eyes had to adjust quickly. When she opened her eyes again, she lowered her shoes. It was Lucy, the blonde woman from the 'Animus' session. But behind her was a man. Six foot, tanned, very handsome with a scar through his lip. "Lucy?"

"_Venga con noi_." (Come with us.)

She frowned in confusion at why Lucy was there, relieved that it was, in fact, just Lucy and relaxed with hearing her native tongue, she slipped her heels on, picked up her coat and bag and left the cell with them. "_Cosa sta succedend_o?" (What's happening?/What's going on?)

"_Abbiamo bisogno di uscire_." (We need to leave.)

"_Che? Perché?_" (What? Why?)

Lucy sighed. "We don't have time, I'll explain later."

She ran forward. Desmond gave a respectful nod to Gracia before gently putting his hand on the small of her back and nudging her forward. Incredibly confused and a little frightened, she obeyed, following Lucy out of the room with Desmond behind her. Lucy peeked into the corridor before opening the door wider and running out, the two of them following, Gracia running quite well in her heels. They got back to the elevator, Lucy typed in the code and they all stepped in. They rode in an uncomfortable silence until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Revealing a dozen guards waiting for them.

Gracia froze in fright. It was safer in the damn cell! Desmond and Lucy ran forward, taking on the guards. Desmond only just managed, throwing wild punches that sometimes landed, sometimes missed. Whereas Lucy was taking down the men easily with almost no effort. Gracia stepped out of the elevator, holding her bag, ready to swing it if needs be. A man eyed her up and then ran over to her, making her heart pound blood and adrenaline through her system as she readied herself. Swinging her bag at the right moment, it hit him round the face, making him grunt. Taking advantage of his pause, she kneed him hard in the groin, making him groan loudly and fall to the floor. Looking around, she was relieved to see Lucy take down the final man.

"Okay, this way!" They ran over to a silver car, Desmond touching her arm gently, checking her for injuries. Lucy popped the trunk and stood next to it. "Get in."

Desmond looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're joking?"

"It's for your protection."

He sighed and climbed in, scooting back to allow Gracia to awkwardly climb in after him, taking a few seconds longer because of her tight skirt. She moved back against him, Desmond's arm almost instinctively going around her waist. She held her bag close to her chest.

"We're almost there." Lucy said softly, closing the trunk lid.

!"!

A few minutes into the drive, Desmond spoke up.

"You speak English?"

Gracia turned her head slightly. "A bit. I used to a long time ago but I have not spoken it much recently."

"Cool. I'm Desmond."

"Gracia." They awkwardly shook hands, laughing gently when they messed it up a few times but managed to do it eventually, his arm looping back around her waist. She paused a moment before speaking again. "What is going on, Desmond?"

He sighed. "Even if I spoke perfect Italian, it wouldn't make any sense."

"Please try." She pleaded, the adrenaline seeping out of her system, leaving her shaky and scared.

He sighed again. "You work for Abstergo?"

"I used to." She said sadly. "I only typed things."

"You were a secretary?"

"No, no. I was…Um…People wrote things and I typed them into a computer."

"Oh, I get it! So what happened?"

"I worked there for several weeks. And then today, I receive an email that tells me to see Mr Vidic and Lucy. I go to see them and there was this machine-"

"An Animus."

"Yes, Animus. _Comunque_ (Anyway), I lay on this machine and…I do not know how to explain!"

"You felt like it was looking inside your head?" He finished for her, her head and hair moving as she nodded.

"They talk about my DNA, saying that it," She paused, trying to remember exactly what they had said. Even though she hadn't fully understood what they had said in English, she wanted to know if she recited it Desmond, whether or not he would be able to help, "'coincides with Subject Seventeen's during that period'. Do you know what they mean? I didn't understand their English."

Desmond sighed once more. "Yeah, I know what they mean. Because…I'm Subject Seventeen."

She turned her head. "What?"

"This is going to be a long ride…"

!"!

After several hours in the cramped trunk, the car finally stopped moving and the lid opened to reveal Lucy.

"Finally!" Desmond helped Gracia out the car by pushing against her ass. She didn't complain, instead simply chose to climb out silently, collecting her coat and bag whilst Desmond climbed out and stretched his neck. "Thanks for that, that was great! Shoved in a trunk, bouncing around. Loved it!" He grinned sarcastically.

"Come on." Lucy said abruptly, turning and walking away.

"Wanna tell us what's going on now?" He asked, leading Gracia after the blonde.

"There was a reason for the escape, Desmond."

"Figures."

"We need your help."

"For what? Another treasure hunt through time?"

Gracia hung back and listened to their conversation, trying to make sense of it. It was hard enough listening to a language she hadn't spoken in years, but when she heard what they were saying, she seriously doubted her language skills. Assassins? Templars? Was everything Desmond had told her in the car real? They walked through the warehouse, heading up a metal staircase until they came to a corridor. Desmond asked something about making an Assassin and Lucy turned around.

"Look, there's more to it than that but it'll have to wait. Trust me…Okay?"

Desmond looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. "Alright. I'm in."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes lit up. "You're sure?"

"I thought you'd be a little happier about this."

"Sorry, it's just…I spent the whole ride over here figuring out how I was going to convince you to do this."

"Save it. After what those Templars bastards put me through, I'm ready, willing and able."

Lucy smiled at him and gave him a hug. For some reason, it made Gracia a little jealous. Why, she'd only just met him! But he'd put his arm around her in the car, and it had felt…Right. Like he should do it all the time. "Thank you, Desmond." She said softly.

Gracia cleared her throat. "And me?"

Lucy looked a little awkward. "I guess this will take some explaining…"

"No need, I told her everything in the car." Desmond stated, touching Gracia's shoulder encouragingly.

Lucy gave her eye contact and asked, "Did you understand him? Do you want me to explain in Italian?"

"No, thank you, I think that I understand."

The blonde nodded. "Okay then. Let's head in."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy opened the set of double doors and stepped into the room, Desmond and Gracia following behind her. There were several desks with computers and bookcases lined the left wall near the doors. There was a man and a woman already in the room and they got up and rushed over to them. The man was as tall as Desmond, with glasses and short blonde hair. He wore smart black trousers and a pale blue sweater which had a white shirt underneath. Around him hung an air of intelligence. The woman had short brown hair and was dressed as a cross between a tomboy and a tech geek with khaki trousers, heavy boots and headphones. She seemed friendly and casual.

"Lucy!" The woman cried, hugging the blonde and holding her for a few seconds before pulling away. "God, it's been so long! Seven years, can you believe it?"

"Indeed, welcome back." The man greeted, a little stiffly, turning to Desmond. "Ah, this must be the infamous Subject Seventeen. Desmond Miles, is it?"

Desmond bristled a bit, taking an instant dislike to him. "And who are you?"

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Shaun Hastings and this is Rebecca Crane."

"Nice to meet you, Desmond." The woman with short hair said, extending her hand to shake his. He smiled back at her when she did. "Lucy…?" She hesitated, seeing Gracia.

"This is Gracia Roberti, Subject Eighteen."

Shaun frowned. "But there isn't a Subject Eighteen. Desmond's the latest one."

"He would have been until tomorrow. Or today." She corrected, seeing the sun rising through the window. "Abstergo found her yesterday and were going to start working on her today."

"I see. Nice to meet you, miss." He said, politely shaking her hand.

"_Piacere_." She greeted back.

"She doesn't speak a lot of English." Lucy said quietly as Rebecca and Gracia shook hands as well.

"No, no, I understand." She explained. "But I speak…No, I understand better than I speak."

Lucy nodded and turned to the other American woman. "Rebecca, a little parting gift from Abstergo." She handed the woman the small black box she had stolen from Abstergo.

"Whoa, the memory core!"

Gracia hung back from the group, looking around the room. The station Shaun had come from was against a wall, pieces of paper with portraits and dates on them lined the brickwork. From a distance, she recognised several of the maps and faces, approaching it slowly, aware that her heels were making fairly loud noises on the wooden floor. She looked over the sheets and tried to read the English, jumping when someone touched her back. It was Desmond.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes." She said quietly, feeling shaky and tired after everything that had happened.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "You sure?"

She waited a second before answering, "No."

"Look, I know that a lot has happened for you today, but we need your help. Abstergo wants something, and we can't let them have it."

She glanced over at the Animus. Gracia couldn't explain it, but she felt very uncomfortable around it. "And if I help, I will have to use that machine?"

He nodded regretfully. "It's not that bad when you get used to it. It can be kind of cool…"

She hoped he was right. Looking around the room, she noticed that they were alone. "Where did they go?"

"They went to get another one for you. I need to use that one, but you need to use one at the same time. Rebecca says they have a spare in storage somewhere."

A few minutes later, the three of them returned, between them pushing and pulling the extra Animus which was being supported on a wheeled trolley. Desmond and Gracia went over and helped them unload it, setting it on the floor opposite the normal one after a strained effort that left all of them panting and gasping for breath.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to get her set up." Rebecca said, picking up some cables and starting work on the other Animus 2.0.

As she, Lucy and Shaun all went back to work; Gracia and Desmond took the trolley back down into the warehouse, giving them a few minutes to look around. What were all those metal crates filled with? Not having time to ask questions when Rebecca shouted down to them that 'Baby Two' was ready, they hurried back upstairs.

"Okay, Desmond, you sit in that one and I'll get Gracia sorted." She turned to the Italian. "You may wanna take your shoes off and get comfortable." Gracia followed her instructions, sitting on the Animus which was a complete copy of the first, only lined with white cloth instead of red, slipped her heels off and lay her belt next to them on the floor before leaning back in the chair. "Okay, now this one works pretty much like the one from Abstergo; I plug you in, you move around and you-"

"Rebecca?" Lucy cut in. "Gracia hasn't even used the tutorial programme; we only put her in to scan her."

Rebecca looked a little uncomfortable. "Right…Okay then, we'll just start from the beginning then…" She said as she gestured for Gracia to lay her left arm on the armrest. She picked up a long needle and smiled comfortingly at the now nervous girl. "Just take a deep breath, you'll be okay." Gracia tried to relax, but had to close her eyes and turn her head away as Rebecca quickly inserted the needle into her wrist, giving off only an uncomfortable groan. "Okay, here we go." She said as she lowered the glass screen over Gracia's eyes which had started to droop.

!"!

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Subject Eighteen, Gracia Roberti_

"_Okay, Gracia, can you hear me? It's Rebecca."_

"_Yes, I can hear you."_

"_Alright! This'll only take a minute and then I'm going to go straight to your ancestor's birth, okay?"_

"_Yes, that's fine." She said a little hesitantly, nervous about what was the come. A few seconds later, the screen flashed a bright white and suddenly she felt like she was watching a movie._

April 16th 1461

_They were in a bedroom, a medium size and sparingly decorated, the only furniture being a double bed, a dresser and a desk and chair. The floor and walls were large stone, giving the room a cold feel. Before Gracia could look around, a horrific scream cut through the air. On the bed lay a panting and sweating woman, her dark brown hair curling and frizzy with sweat. A woman each side of her supported her legs and there was another between her legs._

"_Pousse! _(Push!)_" The woman took a deep breath and then cried out as her face reddened with effort. "Bon, bon! Encore! _(Good, good! Again!)_" Another deep breath and a scream later, and she sagged against the pillows with relief. "Elle est ici! _(She's here!)_" The midwife checked the child, clearing her nose and mouth before tapping her leg a few times until she cried in protest and wiggled. __"Elle est saine, avec des bonnes poumons. _(She's healthy, with good lungs.)_" _

_Several minutes passed as mother and baby were cleaned up before the new mother asked one of the women to bring the father in, as she was handed her new daughter. __"Je ne sais pas s'il sera content avec une fille, mais je t'aimerai pour toujours. __Tu es la mienne." _(I don't know if he'll be pleased with a daughter, but I will always love you. You're mine.)_" She whispered to the quiet baby, kissing the top of her head gently, bouncing her in her arms._

_The door opened and a man entered, closing the door behind him. He was clad in white robes and heavy armour, his left ring finger missing. "Hello, my love. How are you feeling?"_

"_Tired." She smiled._

_He sat on the bed next to her. "They said it went well." _

_She hummed in agreement. "A healthy baby girl."_

_He smiled genuinely. "A girl?" She nodded and extended her arms out so the man could take his child into his arms. Arranging the blankets so he could gaze down at her face, his own softened. "I can only imagine the heartache she'll bring."_

_She laughed. "She just needs a name now."_

"_I would like Amilie, after my mother. And Sofya, after you. Is that alright?"_

_She nodded. "Amilie Sofya Larue."_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 6**

_December 30__th__ 1476; Florence, Italy_

The sun was stronger in Italy than it was in France, Amilie noted as she stood on top of a rooftop, looking down on the streets. The strong force of the sun was made to be comforting by the cold winter winds that her white robes move with them, blowing from side to side, brushing against her boot clad shins. Her fairly long black hair was plaited and wrapped in a ball at the nape of her neck; her head hidden beneath the beaked hood attached to her coat, making them appear to be robes. They were pulled tight around her slim and toned body, held closed by five steel buttons that spread from between her breasts to her hips, allowing her legs free movement. She had paid a tailor a fair bit of money to make her some fitted brown trousers, encasing her skin tight enough to enhance her curves, yet the material was miraculous in that it bent and stretched to all her movements, making her feel as if she weren't even wearing them. She hated to admit it, but they were worth the six hundred florins she had paid.

The streets were filled with people. Some stood in groups of four or five at the edges of the streets, most people walking in similar groups. Dotted throughout the city were groups of guards, puffing their chests out as they marched through the town, intimidating anyone they wanted, doing whatever they wanted. She really hated guards. They only complicated things.

"Hey, you!" Case in point. "What are you doing up here?!"

Not saying a word, she simply removed a throwing knife from her belt and threw it at them, not needing to look to know that she had hit her target, if the choking and gasping sounds were anything to go by. Looking over at the body, she walked over to it and crouched down, whispering a prayer before pulling her throwing knife out of the guard's chest. Wiping the blood on his trouser leg, she tucked the blade back into her belt before walking to the edge of the building. Nowhere she could jump down without attracting attention…But there was a hay bale half the way down the street. Running along the rooftop, Amilie smiled to herself as she leapt of the roof and smoothly transitioned into a Leap of Faith, landing carefully in the bale. Climbing out and giving herself a quick brush down, she strolled through the streets casually. But then chose to sit down on a bench as a group of people passed by.

"Did you hear? They're executing the Auditore scum today!"

"_Aspetta _(Wait), didn't one escape last night?"

"He didn't escape; he was at the palazzo when two guards came to arrest him and he killed them!"

"No, no, I hear that he wasn't there."

"I heard that he bribed the guards to let him go!"

"Well it's all Auditore behaviour…"

"So where is this show?"

"The main plaza, of course. In front of the _Palazzo deli Signoria_. It's set for noon."

"Well we'd best hurry if we want a good spot!" They all laughed and started moving off.

Amilie stood up from the bench and quickly walked to an alleyway, climbing the ladder onto the rooftops. Flicking her, what her father had called, '_La vue de l'aigle'_ (Eagle Vision) on, she looked around and scanned the city. A large building only a few streets away glowed a hazy yellow, indicating that that was her destination. Quickly hurrying across the rooftops, she came to a stop on the edge of a rooftop. Below her was a huge square in front of the Palazzo, an enormous crowd filling the plaza. In the middle of the square was the gallows, three unfortunate men waiting to be killed. She knew they were the Auditores, and they were too far away for her to help. Where was the other one?

Giovanni had told her when they'd met that he had a daughter and three sons, and she recognised his form from the distance. So one of the elder sons was missing; the rumours had basis. She ran around to the left side of the stage, thus ensuring that the executioners wouldn't be able to see her unless they turned all the way around. Pausing, she saw a man in the crowd wearing white robes. Was that the eldest son or the middle one? Giovanni told her that he had started training the oldest son, Federico, but his middle son Ezio didn't know anything about their 'associations'.

She pulled three knives from her belt, along with a pair of smoke bombs.

"Giovanni Auditore," Shouted a large man in noble robes, a stupid hat on his head, "You and your accomplices have been charged with the crime of treason!" The crowd hissed as they heard the final word, booing and calling for their heads to roll.

Pressing her lips to each blade, she whispered to them, "_S'il vous plaît, Dieu, guidez ces larmes à leurs cibles_, (Please God guide these blades to their targets)" as the noble man asked Giovanni if he had any evidence to oppose this accusation.

"Yes, the documents that were delivered to you last night!"

The fat man simply shrugged. "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents..." Amilie looked to her right when she heard the white robed man shout that Uberto was lying, and then shoulder his way through the crowd. He was going to ruin her plan…When she'd thought of this plan, she'd counted on all the men being captured and needing assistance. But with one of them free, she had an unknown variable in her equation…This could go horribly wrong…"Seeing as you can produce no evidence to the contrary, I am forced to condemn you to death!"

Amilie waited. It was coming…She couldn't throw them now; the executioner would just pull his axe out on the defenceless prisoners. She had to wait until he pulled the handle which would open the bottom of the stage underneath their feet. Then she would be able to throw the knives to cut the ropes to let the men drop down. She knew as soon as she threw the knives, she would only have a few seconds to get down to the stage – hence her Smoke Bombs.

Here it comes…

Giovanni shouted at the fat man.

The executioner stepped forward.

His hand on the handle.

"Look! Up there! On the rooftops!"

Amilie paused as she was about to throw her blades, looking down into the crowd to see them pointing up at her_…'Merde…'_ An arrow shat past her, barely missing her arm as the archers on the roofs who hadn't noticed her until now started firing on her. Forgetting the throwing knife plan, she jumped down into the crowd, rolling forward to avoid breaking her legs…Just as the executioner pulled the handle.

"FATHER!"

Amilie pushed her way through the crowd, most people moving aside through fear. Before she could reach the son or the stage, half a dozen guards stepped between her and her targets. She quickly pulled a Smoke Bomb out of a pouch and threw it at the ground near the guards. She took a deep breath and flicked on her Eagle Vision, running forward and shoving them to the ground. Who should she save? The white robed son had had his sword quickly swiped from his hands before the smoke had erupted around them; he was defenceless. But Giovanni and his other two sons were still hanging. If she grabbed the white robed man she could use him to help with the others. The fog was thinning. And she only had one more bomb. Not enough time to grab the boy and get to the stage. She had to choose. And now…

But wait!

She could still use her throwing knives! She pulled three out, quickly aimed and prayed to God that they hit the ropes and not her allies. She threw them. She grabbed her final Smoke Bomb. Not throwing it, simply clutching it tight in her hand, she rushed to the white robed man, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the stage and into the smoke. Through the thin fog she saw all three men land harshly on the floor. Just as they came out of the fog, she threw her second at the ground right next to the three Auditores. The fog sprang forth again, allowing them ten or fifteen seconds to do their job.

"Get them on their feet!" She ordered the robed man in Italian. Pushing him towards the young boy and his brother, she ran to Giovanni. "Eight o'clock." She whispered as she sliced his binds, telling him what direction to run out of the smoke. She reached for the young boy, cut the ropes on his hands, pushed him against Giovanni and took hold of the eldest son's arm and white robed man and started pulling them from the smoke, back behind the stage and through the streets of the south.

Together, all five of them managed to escape the smoke, running faster than they ever had before, Amilie leading the way.

"What's going on?" Shouted the oldest boy, still running with them.

"Who are you?"

"Shut up and run!"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 7**

_December 30__th__ 1476; Florence, Italy_

_Together, all five of them managed to escape the smoke, running faster than they ever had before, Amilie leading the way._

"_What's going on?" Shouted the oldest boy, still running with them._

"_Who are you?"_

"Shut up and run!" Amilie ordered, turning a corner. Just as she turned, she saw that Giovanni was following them closely, the small boy on his back with his arms around his father's neck and his legs around his waist. Running down the alley, turning as it commanded, they saw a pair of guards a dozen yards away. The boys faltered but Amilie continued towards them. The guards pulled out their swords and held them up, ready to swing. But then she swerved, running up onto a stack of crates, grabbed the bar above the pile with her hands and used her momentum to swing her legs at them, her hands releasing the bar as her feet hit them under their chins, making them fall back with the force she hit them with, her weight on their jugulars killing them instantly as she landed on their necks. She didn't stop moving for a second, rolling forward like she had in the plaza and quickly got back on her feet without a single pause.

"_Merda_!" The robed boy cried.

"Come on, sons, we must keep moving!" Giovanni ordered, pushing them along after Amilie. They ran for a little longer before they arrived at one of the Arno's banks.

"_Pouvez-vous nager_?" She asked the robed son.

"What?" The other one snapped, the day wearing thin on him and his tolerance for foreign languages.

She sighed and asked in Italian, "Can you swim?"

"Of course!"

"Then why are you waiting?"

Without another word, she climbed onto the ledge and leapt over, diving into the murky waters below with the ease and grace of a professional. Shrugging at each other, they both copied her, landing feet-first into the water, their father following them a second later with the smallest boy on his back. They all surfaced a few moments later, Amilie swimming over to a nearby dock, climbing out onto the wooden pier, the two sons followed, the eldest taking the small boy off their father's shoulders to allow him to climb out and catch his breath. Amilie looked around and listened. No shouts or orders. She let out a relieved sigh and then sat down on a stone bench, Giovanni following suit, both of them letting the adrenaline ebb from their bodies as they all panted for breath.

"Nice to see you again, _Giovanni_." She commented, saying his name with a thick French accent as she closed her eyes and leant her head back against the stone wall.

"_Toi aussi, Amilie._ I have to say, very well done back there. Truly excellent. Did you plan it or did you improvise?_" _He asked in French.

"Well, I had originally planned to-"

"Wait, wait!" The robed son demanded, holding his hands up. "You know her, father? And you speak French?"

"Yes I do, Ezio. And yes I do." He replied simply, standing up. He offered her a hand and helped her up. "Are your mother and sister safe?"

"Again, yes father. You asked me that last night. They are at Annetta's sister's home."

"Good. Let us go there. I think you deserve a drink." He grinned at Amilie as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She laughed. "_Mais putain, dont j'ai besoin_! (I fucking need one!)"

"Language!" He chided, leading her on, the boys following behind dumbly.

'_Who the hell is this?!'_ Ezio pondered as he gathered Petruccio into his arms, following his father, brother and the mystery woman.

!"!

Giovanni and Amilie led the way through the city via the rooftops, avoiding the majority of guards. The ones they encountered were quickly dispatched by a throwing knife, courtesy of Amilie's remarkable aim. Twenty minutes later, they finally dropped down in front of a building draped with red cloths and flowers, the sound of music and laughter coming from within.

"_Padre?_ (Father?)" Federico asked hesitantly. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Giovanni laughed. "Yes, this is it." They entered the building and were met with the sweet smells of perfume, flowers and – most prominently – sex. Half a dozen scantily dressed women sauntered around the room, their hips swaying under their loose skirts.

"Paola?" Amilie called out. "_Es-tu ici?_ (Are you here?)" She looked behind her to see that Ezio, Federico and Petruccio were all very confused and slightly nervous about why they were in a brothel after nearly being hanged. Amilie smiled. "Relax, we are safe here."

Ezio cautiously looked around before walking over to the sofa and sitting Petruccio on it, standing beside him protectively. Not that he needed to. When the courtesans saw the small boy, they immediately started cooing over him.

"Oh, look at him!", "He's so cute!", "How adorable!" were all mentioned before a sultry yet firm feminine voice told them to 'leave the poor _bambino _(little boy) alone'. Ezio looked up and saw an astoundingly beautiful woman coming down the stairs. She wore a skin tight red silk dress which pushed her sizeable breasts up and together, a string of pearls around her forehead, some hanging by the side of her head. She sashayed over to them, the young men following the sway of her curves as she did so.

"Gentlemen. Amilie," She smiled warmly at them before embracing Giovanni and Amilie in turn, though she only held Giovanni for a moment before releasing him. Ezio, Federico and even Petruccio felt very jealous when Amilie was embraced, her height meaning that if she turned her face, her nose would be nestled right in the middle of Paola's breasts. The older woman stroked the girl's hooded head as she whispered in her ear for a second before letting her go. She looked at the younger men. "And you must be Federico, Ezio and Petruccio; though I admit, I cannot tell you apart from each other." She smiled. The boys hurried to introduce themselves, making her smile again.

"Paola, this is Federico, Ezio and Petruccio." Giovanni gestured to each one as he spoke their names, her nodding along. "Are my wife and daughter here?"

"Yes, they're upstairs." She looked over her shoulder. "Francina, will you fetch the _Auditori _please?" She asked a blonde in a pale pink dress, who nodded and hurried upstairs. "Please sit down. Would you like something to eat? To drink?" They made their way over to the sofas, Amilie sitting in an armchair with her legs crossing over the other at the knee, with Ezio and Federico either side of Petruccio, whose eyelids were drooping from the stress of the day. No one saw how Amilie smiled at him sadly.

As two courtesans brought in a tray of bread, cheese and meat slices with a pitcher of water, Maria and Claudia were brought downstairs. Maria still looked as vacant as she had done when Ezio had returned home to find them, but her eyes visibly lightened when she saw her husband and sons.

"Father!" Claudia cried in relief, running over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He held her close to his body, kissing her forehead. "I missed you so much! I was so worried!"

"We're fine, _cara _(darling), we're fine." He assured her, releasing her into Federico's arms as he embraced his wife. As he whispered soothing words in her ear as she clung to him, Amilie stood up out of respect and made her way over to Paola.

"Are you alright, Amilie?" She asked quietly.

Murmuring under her breath, she replied, "Families."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 8**

_December 30__th__ 1476; Florence, Italy_

Giovanni led Maria over to the sofa, where Petruccio immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her bosom as she held her littlest child and rocked with him gently. Amilie didn't really want to interrupt the touching scene but there were things to discuss. "_Donc _(So,) what's our plan?"

Claudia removed herself from Ezio's arms and looked at the robed girl. "And you are…?"

Giovanni frowned at her. "Claudia, show respect."

"Yes, Claudia," Amilie started dangerously, leaning back against the wooden bar in the room, her dark green eyes glinting from under her hood, "Show respect. After all, I _am_ the person who just saved your family's life. If it weren't for me, you would be an only child with a widow for a mother." Claudia glared for a second before mumbling an apology under her breath and sitting down in the armchair opposite the one Amilie had sat in earlier. Amilie looked at Giovanni. "Our plan?"

"We need to leave Florence, obviously." Federico insisted, pouring Maria a glass of water.

"But there's one little problem with that," Amilie started, "You're now the most wanted people in Florence for treason, conspiracy and escaping execution."

"What about you?" Ezio asked. "You helped us; you're just as wanted as us."

"I'm not worried about me." She said simply. "Who was that politician? The man who read your charges?"

"Uberto Alberti." Giovanni answered with a sneer, trying to hide his hurt at the fact that a man he had considered a friend, had betrayed him so deeply.

"Right, him, he needs to go." Amilie said with a simply wave of her hand as if batting away a fly.

"Go where?" Claudia asked from her chair as she nibbled delicately on a piece of bread.

Amilie looked at her as if she had just asked if the sky was up or down, and opened her mouth to speak when Giovanni cut across her. "Amilie, perhaps it would be best if I explained." He stood up and walked around to stand beside her and Paola. "This may take a while."

Straight away, Amilie walked over to the staircase and headed upstairs. "I'll leave you to it."

!"!

Amilie stood at the top of the stairs, leaning forward on the railing and listening in to the conversation between the Auditore family. Giovanni was explaining how he was an Assassin, so was Amilie, and their family had been targeted as part of a Templar plot to seize control of Florence. She'd excused herself just before Giovanni had started speaking, not wanting to have to answer questions. Amilie was somewhat lacking in the patience department, years of Assassin training making her an impatient and irritable person. She found that there was two types of Assassins; calm and rational ones, like Giovanni, and impatient ones that just wanted to get the job done, like her. Neither was better than the other, just different.

A hand touched her spine. Like a jerk of the knee, she shot straight up, withdrew her blade and extended her arm out, only just stopping when she saw the courtesan named Francina standing beside her with a smile.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, changing her voice to a whisper when Amilie placed a finger against her own mouth in caution.

"Listening in. I want to hear how this goes, but I detest answering questions."

Francina laughed gently, leaning against the balcony like Amilie. "How far along is he?"

"The Pazzi family are actually Templars; that's why they've always hated each other so much."

"Well at least he's on to the Templars. Much resistance?"

"'_The Templars are fiction, father, they don't exist!'_" Amilie imitated Ezio, getting the Italian accent perfect. Francina laughed again, stroking the small of Amilie's back softly with her fingertips. The French girl turned her head, her pupils dilating as her eyes swept over the courtesan's beautiful form. "Did you…_Want_ something?"

"I just thought that you might want to…" She trailed off with a coy smirk. Amilie smiled, straightening up. "There's a bath waiting in your room…" Francina giggled as the Assassin allowed herself to be led down the hall by the courtesan to one of the rooms Paola had ordered them to set up for their guests.

!"!

An hour later, Ezio and Federico headed upstairs. They were going to share a room, Claudia and Petruccio would have the third room and Giovanni and Maria had the fourth. They stood at the end of the corridor, confused about where they were headed. 'Upstairs, turn left, on the left', was all Paola had said. But there were several doors 'on the left'. Ezio was about to open the first door of four when some very obvious noises came from behind it. Federico didn't open the second door for the same reason. The third and fourth doors didn't have any sounds coming from them so Ezio took the third as Federico headed for the fourth. The younger brother turned the doorknob and opened the door and stopped. Federico opened the fourth door and saw that it was empty.

"Brother, I think this is us." He turned his head to see Ezio stood staring in the doorway. "Ezio?" He got no reply. "Ezio, what is it?" He asked as he made his way over the third bedroom. Looking over his brother's shoulder, he stopped too.

In the middle of the richly decorated room was a large wooden bathtub filled with steaming hot water, flower petals floating on the water's surface. Amilie stood in the tub, completely naked. She blocked their views of her partner's smaller body as they were locked in a passionate kiss, running their hands over each other's bodies. Did the brothel have male workers? Ezio joked to himself that he could have gotten an easy job! Her wet black hair hung to only a few inches past her shoulders, quite short compared to Florentine girls' hair. This position gave the boys a full view of her rounded and firm buttocks. Amilie's whole body was a light tan colour, definitely from birth, years of hiding in shadows probably reducing her tan from what it had been before she took her oath as an Assassin. Her arms and legs were dotted with the occasional small mole or freckle. The only blatant mar on her body was a scar, a brutal and quite hideous burn on the small of her back in the shape of an upside down cross. Who had done that, Federico wondered, who had branded this young woman in that horrid way and why? Then both boys noticed that the hands on Amilie's body were just as feminine as Amilie's. Before they could think on it, Amilie's partner - the courtesan who had fetched their mother and sister from their rooms earlier – broke off the kiss to take a breath and then saw the two boys. Giving a squeal, she pressed herself up against Amilie, making Amilie turn her head.

"You're next door, boys." She replied, turning back to resume kissing the other woman. Francina whispered to her that they weren't leaving. Looking over her shoulder again, she sighed and reached behind Francina to the small table next to the tub. Her height without shoes put her at about 5'7" or 5'8", her legs slender and long. A second later, Ezio and Federico shouted in surprise when a pair of throwing knives landed in the walls on either sides of their heads. "This is a private party. Go away." She said bluntly, giving them a glare that made them immediately shut the door.

A set of heavy footsteps bounded up the stairs, running down the corridor until Giovanni stood a few feet away from his eldest sons. "Is everything alright? You shouted."

"Amilie…" Ezio trailed off, pointing to the door.

Giovanni stepped up to the door, knocking on it gently. "Amilie," He spoke in quick French through the wood of the door, before getting a reply back. Whatever it was that Amilie had said, hadn't been very good. Giovanni turned on the boys and grabbed their collars, dragging them downstairs.

"_Padre?_" Ezio asked, confused but doing nothing to pull away from the older man.

"She said that you were both pigs! So what did you do to upset her?"

"Nothing, father!"

"Nothing? Then why did she say you did?"

By this time, they were downstairs in the lobby. Maria, Claudia and Petruccio had been led off somewhere else to bathe. Giovanni pushed them down another short corridor and stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it and waited for a voice to allow them entrance before he opened it and pushed his sons in. When they got in, they saw that it was Paola's office. She was sitting behind her desk when they entered, writing in a ledger.

"Giovanni?"

"It seems my sons have…Discovered something about Amilie."

For some reason, the madam looked quite alarmed, putting her quill down. "What is it?"

"She was with Francina."

Paola have an 'ahhh' in understanding and offered them the seats opposite her as Giovanni closed the door. "Boys, one of the lessons that Assassins must learn along their journey is to, shall I say, 'live and let live'. Amilie's…Preferences hold no sway over her abilities, nor over her character."

Federico spoke up, "No, no, it's not that we are disapproving of her preferences-"

"Disappointed, maybe." Ezio offered before Giovanni smacked the back of his head.

Federico continued, "It's that we were merely shocked by what we saw. We've simply never met a woman who is interested in others of her sex."

"Well Amilie doesn't-" Paola started to say before Giovanni interrupted her.

"As Paola said, it holds no sway over her abilities nor her character. Nor is this something that needs to be discussed."

Ezio and Federico looked between their father and Paola, trying to discern the looks that passed between them.

After a few seconds, Paola nodded firmly. "Now we did not explain this to you so that you could, in any way, mock her or tease her for this. We Assassins do not care about such trivial things, and we do not treat people differently for any reason other than their deeds." She said sternly.

"We understand."

"We won't say anything to her, or to anyone else."

"Good. Now go and gets some rest. We'll start training you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED!**

**A Time to Love**

**Chapter 9**

_December 31__st__ 1476; Florence, Italy_

The building was bustling with activity when Ezio and Federico stirred from their sleep. Sunlight shone dimly through the voile drapes, the sky mostly cloudy. They rolled into a sitting position, swinging their legs out of the bed. Federico fluffed his hair with his hand before standing up and stretching his arms widely, whilst Ezio carefully ran his fingers through his longer locks before tying them back with its usual red piece of cloth. Someone knocked on the door gently.

"Come in!" Federico called out, opening the drapes to look down on the streets.

The door opened and, to their surprise, Amilie entered. She was fully robed with all of her weapons attached to her belt, and carrying a jug in one hand with a pair of cloths over her wrist and a basin tucked under her other arm. "_Bonjour_, boys." She greeted cheerfully. They immediately stood up straighter, their nobles' manners pulling them from their sleep in the presence of a woman.

"Good morning, Amilie." They chorused with a small bow of their heads.

She put the basin down on the stand and set the jug and cloths beside it. "An hour before breakfast; you have five minutes to get washed and be in the courtyard downstairs."

Ezio blanched, used to being able to take his time in the mornings. "But there's an hour before breakfast, why do we only have five minutes?"

"Boys, just as a warning; it was five minutes ten seconds ago." She smiled as they grabbed a cloth each and dipped them into the jug, not bothering to pour the water into the basin. Smirking, she leant back against a wall and watched them. They were too busy to notice, apart from when she whistled lowly as Federico pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest and abdomen.

"Amilie, could you give us some privacy please?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." She grinned back. They looked slightly scandalised. "_Quoi?_ (What?) You saw me last night – it's only fair I should get a return on the favour." Normally Ezio would have given her his trademark smirk, but after what they'd been told last night by Paola and their father, his face was more confused than sexy. "Anyway, you only have five – no, _desolé _(sorry), four – minutes because you need to get a work out before breakfast."

"Why?" Federico asked, scrubbing under his arms.

"Because we need to leave Florence and you need some training. And you need a lot of it before we can even think about leaving. So hurry up. If you're not downstairs in three minutes, you don't get breakfast and you'll have to wait until lunch to eat. If we even have lunch." She teased. "Learn to skip meals, too. Enjoy." She smirked.

!"!

They made it downstairs just as Paola said their time was up, Ezio pulling on his left boot and Federico tying his sleeve ends together. As they looked around the courtyard, they saw that Amilie, their father and a dozen courtesans were there too. Amilie and Giovanni they could understand being there, but the other women? Even more surprising, Francina was there too, though she was among the groups of courtesans and chatting with her friends.

"Downstairs just at the exact moment." Paola commented.

Their father frowned. "Too close, boys, too close. But never mind that now; you're here and we can start."

"Although," Amilie spoke up, crossing her arms, "Ezio hadn't pulled on his shoes and Federico was fiddling with his shirt. So, technically, they weren't ready."

Paola smiled. "Why are you doing this, Amilie?"

"Because if we had been a group of guards, they wouldn't have been ready to defend themselves." She explained, though her smile showed that that wasn't the reason why she truly did it.

"Hey, hey!" Ezio said, pointing at her. "You said 'downstairs in five minutes' – you never said anything about being completely dressed!" He realised as soon as he said it that it wasn't a good argument.

Amilie grinned and walked up to him. "Just for that, no breakfast for you." She smiled again, tapping his nose. "Come on. Let's teach you how to blend with the crowd."

!"!

Amilie watched in amusement from the roof of the brothel as Ezio and Federico tried desperately to blend inconspicuously with the crowds. They weren't doing that bad, the guards gave them odd looks but never shouted or approached them. If the guards did shout at them, Giovanni had ordered them to run in opposite directions until they lost the guards who were chasing them, and then head back to the brothel from a different direction. For each time that they had to run back, they would have to double the time taken to get back doing various exercises in the courtyard. They spent an hour going round and round in a large circle around the brothel, following Paola as she weaved in and out of the crowds, never once earning a strange look from anyone.

A few laps later, Paola weaved back into the courtyard, Amilie dropping down into it just before Ezio and Federico returned. "Very good, boys, _molto bene_! (Very good!)" Paola praised. "Now let's teach you how to steal." She smiled darkly. "Amilie will be your 'assistant'." She smiled at the French girl.

"_Merci_, Paola!" She snapped, stepping forward.

The madam just laughed. "Now, boys, it's quite simple. Just walk up to the person you wish to steal from and slip your hands into their pocket. Amilie and my girls have coins in their pockets; whoever can get the most will be the winner. But be gentle!"

Ezio stepped up first, his face plastered with a cocky grin. He didn't choose Amilie first, instead stepping up behind a courtesan. Slowly, he slid his hands into her pockets, gently retrieving a few coins. He pulled his hand out slowly, slipping it into his own pocket to hide the coins.

"Ok, _bene,_ Ezio but you were a little slow. You need to get what you need quickly and leave!"

"That shouldn't be a problem for him." Amilie snorted to one of the girls, making them all laugh. He blushed and ducked his head.

"My turn, baby brother." Federico smirked, sidling up behind Amilie. "Why must you pick on my baby brother so?" He asked.

She smiled. "Because it's so easy."

"He really is very nice, you know?"

"I'm sure he is. That was good, by the way – a good try with the conversation as a distraction, I only just felt your hand reaching in. _Très bien_." She nodded with a smile.

And for some reason, it bothered Ezio.

!"!

Later, Paola advised Giovanni to visit an old friend, Leonardo da Vinci, to see if he can repair his broken arm bracer and to ask if he can craft some for Ezio and Federico. Giovanni ordered Ezio and Federico to go, accompanied by Amilie, who had protested slightly but went with them nonetheless. They ran quickly across the rooftops of the city, encountering minimal resistance from guards. Though Amilie only had to throw one of her many knives and they were soon silenced. She came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a roof. But the suddenness of her stopping didn't give Ezio enough time to think, him barrelling into her and knocking them both into the hay bale on the ground. Federico laughed uproariously as he climbed down the building, just as Amilie emerged from the hay. She brushed herself down, letting off a string of curses in French before storming through an archway and into the street. Federico helped Ezio out of the hay, laughing at his younger brother who blushed.

Amilie turned straight out of the small courtyard and walked into the small alcove, spying the carving on the door as Giovanni had described. Knocking firmly on the door, she waited patiently until a young man with brown hair under an adorable red hat answered.

"May I help you, _Signorina_ (Miss)?"

"Leonardo da Vinci?" She asked simply, quoting the name Paola had told her. He replied with a curious 'yes' and she beckoned the boys inside as Leonardo stepped aside once he saw Ezio.

"Ezio Auditore, I didn't expect to see you again!" Leonardo cried, oddly cheerfully, considering Ezio and his whole family were wanted for treason.

"Buongiorno, Leonardo." The noble greeted with a small nod of his head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The painter asked politely, offering his hand to Federico.

"I'm Ezio's older brother, Federico. And our socially challenged friend over there is Amilie." He grinned at the Frenchwoman who was on the other side of the room examining some of Leonardo's sketches.

She turned her head and glared at him before looking back to the sketches, gracing her fingers over the sheets. "_Monsieur_, we need your help. We were told you can build things, yes?"

Leonardo scratched his head. "It depends on what you need building…" Ezio withdrew the broken bracer and scroll page that came with it. Leonardo examined them both on his nearby workbench.

"Do you think you could repair this one and build two more? We would pay you for your time and compensate you for the materials." Amilie explained, standing on the other side of the desk, looking down at him reading the old scroll.

"Perhaps…Yes, I should think so! I just need to find the right tools…"


End file.
